


Overreaction

by bottledyarn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottledyarn/pseuds/bottledyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets jealous of some Ziam during an interview, and gets angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overreaction

**Author's Note:**

> Originally by request on my tumblr.

            It was completely irrational.  Harry wasn’t even entirely sure why he was so angry about it…well, he could kind of figure it out, but it wasn’t like he’d had any thoughts of the nature before. 

            The goings-on were fairly normal, anyway. A little more intense than usual, but pretty mild. And yet his heart was thumping away, and he wanted to just rip Liam’s face off and smash his fingers with a brick…

            Well, maybe not _that_ , but he was pretty ticked off.

            Liam and Zayn were all over each other during this interview. It was ridiculous.  Liam was practically on top of Zayn, and they kept playing with each other’s hands.  When their hands weren’t together, Zayn’s would be at Liam’s sides, trying to tickle him and causing Liam to writhe around like some kind of lap dancer.

            Harry wasn’t furious at first.  He barely noticed. But for some reason, he found himself staring the pair for an uncomfortably long time.  And then, when he saw them link their fingers together, something ignited inside of him and he found that he wasn’t staring, he was _glaring_ at Liam. 

            He had a moment of clarity when Niall elbowed him to pay attention to the interview, and he realized that the hatred he was suddenly feeling towards Liam was _jealousy_ , of all things.

            The realization freaked him out, and he spent a few minutes frantically trying to pinpoint when he’d even started liking Zayn.  He couldn’t remember a time he’d ever looked at Zayn and just felt completely lovey-dovey…well, he did find himself seeking out Zayn’s attention a lot more, and he kept subconsciously reaching out to touch Zayn.  But the jealousy he was feeling was so intense, where had the feelings been crouched, ready to attack?

            The interview ended quickly, but only Louis and Niall got up, wandering off to a table full of fruit.  Harry found himself still staring at Zayn and Liam, watching bitterly as Zayn kissed Liam’s cheek goofily.

            He wasn’t entirely sure what he was doing when he jumped up and grabbed Liam’s wrist, yanking him off Zayn.

            “What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?” Harry shouted at Zayn, still in a bit of a haze.  

            He could hear the other boys’ gasps, but he paid them no heed. Zayn was staring up at him confusedly, his eyes wide.

            “Nothing?”

            “You were practically having sex with Liam during an interview!”  
            Zayn looked affronted. “You and Louis act like a couple during interviews even worse than that! You pretend to make out, for god’s sake.”

            The other boys sheepishly left, honoring their unspoken rule to leave when two of them were fighting.

            “That was so uncalled for and disgusting,” Harry yelled. “You’re just so immature!”  
            “I’m immature?” Zayn yelled, jumping up.  “You’re the least mature person I know! You’re so annoying!”  
            Harry felt a slight sting at that, but he brushed it off. “You’re just a man whore.”

            “Excuse me?” Zayn asked, tilting his head as if he didn’t hear. “What did you just call me?”

            “Man.Whore.  You’re a slut.”

            Zayn laughed. “I’m not as bad as your mother, at least.”

            Harry hit him- it was just a reflex, but regardless, his fist slammed into Zayn’s stomach a bit forcefully.

            Zayn grabbed his shoulders almost immediately, recovering fast.  He pushed him hard, making him hit a wall. “Don’t hit me!” Zayn shouted.

            Harry launched forward, trying to land hits anywhere he could, all the feelings he hadn’t realized he had been suppressing suddenly rising up in a cloud of intense, raw passion.             

            Zayn struggled against him, trying to grab his hands and twist them back. He managed it fairly quickly, shoving Harry backwards so that he was against the wall; his hands pinned on either side of him.

            “Stop. Hitting. Me.” Zayn said tersely. “You’re not making any sense. Why are you so angry at me?”

            Harry turned away, not wanting to meet Zayn’s eyes.

            “Harry! Why are you treating me like I’ve killed someone?”

            “Just drop it, I’m sorry!”

            “I’m not going to drop it!” Zayn exclaimed. “You’re acting so horrible and weird!”  
            “Drop it.”

            “No! I don’t understand, why are you-”

            Harry twisted them around, slipping his wrists from Zayn’s loosening grip and pushing Zayn into the wall with his suddenly free hands.  He didn’t even think about what he was doing as he pressed his lips to Zayn’s, pushing their bodies close for a short, intense moment.

            He pulled back, knowing that his expression was one of terror.

            “I’m so sorry!” he exclaimed, backing away from Zayn quickly. “Please don’t hit me.”

            Zayn advanced towards him, his face eerily blank.

            “Zayn, please, I’m sorry, I won’t do that ever again, I promise!” Harry shrunk into himself, wincing away from what he knew was coming.

            Zayn’s hands reached him gently, finding either side of his face and leaning towards him, kissing him lightly.

            “I get it now,” Zayn said. “I forgive you for beating me up, I get it.”

            Harry let out a relieved breath.  “I’m sorry I yelled at you and hit you.”

            “Well, I don’t mind, since it ended like this,” Zayn said, kissing Harry again. “I don’t mind at all.”


End file.
